


Breakfast

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, ALL the boys are in this one, Breakfast, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, THIS IS SO CUTE, There's so many of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Dark usually doesn't cook for the residents of the manor, it's something reserved for special occasions. Not every day is Christmas, and not every Christmas is the first for five Egos.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Breakfast

Dark hummed as he worked in the kitchen. He’d gotten up earlier than usual, not even bothering to change out of his black pajamas. It was Christmas morning, after all, there was no rush to get ready for the day. The only thing he had changed was pulling on his Christmas sweater over the white undershirt he wore. The sweater was black, with red and blue stripes on the neck, wrist cuffs, and bottom of the sweater, with flecks of red and blue thread throughout, along with candy canes.

He was humming with the soft holiday music that was playing in the kitchen as he got things ready for breakfast. As he worked, he hardly noticed Wilford come out of the bedroom, his own pink and yellow Christmas sweater on, until he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Merry Christmas, Darky,” Wil softly mumbled, kissing Dark’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Wil,” Dark replied, kissing Wilford’s cheek.

“French Toast?” Wilford asked, though the question had an obvious answer.

“It’s a tradition,” Dark simply told him, continuing his work as various Egos began to enter the kitchen.

The twins entered, up surprisingly early compared to their usual time, still in their pajamas. Google and Bing entered, followed by Yancy, Magnum, Bim, and King. All of them were still in their pajamas, as well, wearing their Christmas sweaters over them. The twins both had blue sweaters, with their respective equipment patterned all over; Google’s was also blue, with little white G’s, while Bing’s was black with his logo all over. Yancy’s had silhouettes of flying birds and broken chains, all in black and white, Magnum’s had a pattern of pirate ships and coins that were sewn in sparkly golden thread. Bim had a purple sweater on, with simple white a zig-zag pattern, and King’s was white with a pattern of squirrels and acorns.

“Smells great out ‘ere,” Yancy mumbled, seemingly still waking up.

“Thank you,” Dark responded. “Take your seats, everyone. It won’t be too much longer.

Silver, Ed, and Reynolds entered next, with Eric and Illinois not far behind. Silver wore his black and white sweater over his pajamas, Ed had foregone his hat in favor of his tan sweater, patterned with dull red zig-zag and cowboy hat patterns. Reynolds wore a grey sweater with yellow hardhats and yellow stripes on the cuffs and neckline, Eric wore a light green sweater with various birds and flowers dotted all over it in yellow and light blue, while Illinois wore a khaki colored sweater with a pattern of what looked to be brown monkeys.

Dr. Iplier and Host were the last to enter the kitchen. Host wore a dull brown sweater with red waves decorating it, while Dr. Iplier had on a pale blue one with a pattern of TARDISes and snowflakes.

Dark couldn’t help but smile as he prepared breakfast for everybody, listening to the chatter of all the Egos at the table as the older ones explained that his cooking was a rare treat. He laughed along with some of the jokes, as he finished cooking and turned off the burners he was using, bringing the plates of French Toast over to the table with Wilford’s help. With a snap of Wilford’s fingers, the table was dotted with various toppings for the sweet breakfast and each Ego’s favorite mug filled with a hot drink, as Dark finally got the chance to sit down.

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Dark simply stated, smiling at the returning chorus of  _ Merry Christmas _ from the others.

With excited chatter and a generally joyful energy in the air, all the Egos began to eat their breakfast, praising Dark’s cooking as they did. It was a special occurrence, after all; Dark hardly ever cooked for them all, though that made the holidays even more special. It was another Christmas at the Ego Manor, and it was bound to be a wonderful one, if breakfast was any indicator.


End file.
